In medical imaging, flat detectors vary widely based on the medical procedure, different sizes and formats optimize patient access and matching to the respective examination area such as for cardiological applications, angiographic applications, fluoroscopy examinations or vascular applications, and radiography. One important criterion in selecting the detector size is the ease of access to the patient during the imaging cycle. It is not possible to perform certain examinations using a detector of a different size, since in this case is not possible for sufficiently close access to the patient to be achieved. Since each detector size is only suitable for certain procedures, various size detectors are manufactured so as to cover all types of examinations occurring in practice. While different sizes enable numerous requirements to be met, it also results in considerable cost increases to both manufacturers and purchasers of the imaging equipment.
Various techniques have been proposed to reduce the number of detectors needed in a medical facility. For small X-ray detectors, techniques such as mathematical extrapolation, two position data acquisition scheme in which an object is translated and rotated relative to a stationary source-detector configuration, and mounting a patient on a turntable that may be displaced and rotated have been proposed viable methods for increasing the detector's imaging capabilities. In the case of larger detectors, especially for scanning anatomy more suited for a smaller detector, it has been suggested to place the larger detector far from the patient during longitudinally angulated views. However, the placement of the detector far from the patient compromises image quality and increases dosage.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an X-ray system that can be utilized to image larger and smaller anatomies with a single X-ray detector.